1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casing for accommodating electric and/or electronic components of all types which are disposed upon a printed circuit board (pc board), consisting of a lower box with U-shaped cross section, and a lid having a plane surface and closing said lower box.
2. Prior Art
With casings of a type here referred to as used in particular for modular construction units to be either introduced into associated switch boxes or to be inserted into associated casing frames, frequently the disadvantage is felt that supplementary means such as bolts or special locking devices are required for closing them, which means an additional consumption of time during assembly. Other casings are known in which the lid may be force-lockingly or form-lockingly snapped on, however, as a rule, there is no possibility of opening said lid without destroying it.
This is the point where the here described innovation commences, the object of which is to improve a casing of the aforementioned type so that both the closing and the opening will become possible without any problem and without supplementary closing means, and simultaneously the insert--in the casing under consideration a printed circuit board--to be accommodated within said casing is to be fixed without taking recourse to bolts, rivets or other locking means which are extraneous to said casing.